Enemies Once More
by ManicFreedom
Summary: Perhaps it was fate that they would meet in the scummiest shit-hole bar in all of Bilgewater. Myron's Murder was not a place for ladies and faint-hearted men, but seeing as the both of them were neither, perhaps fate had nothing to do with it at all. One lust filled night couldn't possibly jeopardize the mission. Yes. One night was all they asked for. It was all they needed.


**Enemies Once More**

An annoyed twitch ticked above Katarina's eye. Of all the people she meets in Myron's Murderhole, it _had_ to be him. _Why?_ Why now of all times when the deadline for her report on Bilgewater's advances in the Northern seas was soon and her return to Noxus a mere fortnight's away. Not to mention she hasn't discovered anything that she was sure would please High Command, she needed to focus and the last thing she needed is his annoyingly chiseled face interfering with her mission.

As he approached the bar, she unconsciously held her breath, willing him not to notice her. Out of paranoia, she double checked that her renowned crimson hair is safely tucked in her hood and away from the prying eyes of public.

The slight depression of the bar underneath her forearms were the tell-tale sign that the Might of Demacia had settled in a few seats to her right. She dared herself to sneak a glance at him, taking in his appearance for the night. He didn't look like he was on official duty due to the lack of armor plating his body. He wore a simple black shirt that seemed too small on him, clinging on his trained muscles and hugging his biceps. The look then finished off with Canvas trousers caressing his narrow waist.

She quickly wrenched her gaze from him to take a large swig of her Dark Rum, relishing in the warmth that pools in her chest and throat. _Control yourself, Kat._ Now was not the time to be ogling the enemy.

 _Enemy._

That's right, they're enemies now. If people were to catch them together, accusations of treason will be thrown around. Her core burned at the thought of them together. It's been awhile since their last meet up just before she was assigned this three-month long mission to infiltrate Bilgewater's cargo port.

 _Dammit!_

Her fingers tightened around her pint before she lifted it to her lips and tipping the rest of the dark liquid down her throat. When she looked back at him, he's staring at her with a suspicious look. She tugged the hood closer down towards her eyes in attempts to hide herself but reprimands herself for showing such a blatant weakness. She was _not_ afraid of him. The Sinister Blade fears _nothing._

She turns her head to face him completely, sitting up straighter and looking prouder than usual. Garen looked surprised for a moment before he met her glare with his own. Misty green eyes locked with light blue and a spark ignited between them. A wave of silent understanding wedges itself between them and suddenly her mind had been made.

As if on cue, she sensed the approach of an eager drunk and mentally steeled her mind, silently fighting with her instincts as to not immediately slice the unfortunate drunkard's head off when he-

Gropes her.

"Heeey lil' lassie, Whacha drinkin'?" his gruff voice slurred and his breath stunk of alcohol

She risked a glance at Garen to see if the offending man's presence has evoke a reaction from him but all she got was a sympathetic look directed at the man currently using her bum as a resting spot for his grubby hand. Annoyance flitted across her mind and she lashed out, with half a mind to draw her dagger and stab the bastard right in the mug, she decided against revealing her weapons with the Noxian symbol carved on its sides.

So she promptly knocked the front teeth out of the smug drunk, sending him flying back onto a table of drunks who were too keen to start a fight in the bar.

Soon the entire bar was in on the fight, alcohol mixing with blood and wooden furniture; one of them even managed to sock Garen in the jaw but before the commander could retaliate, the man abruptly passed out but not before pissing himself. Katarina DuCouteau looked around at the familiar sight of chaos. She practically grew up with it. If it had be some other time, she would've joined in on the bloody fight but not tonight. Tonight, she was a woman with a mission.

 _Mission to get into Garen's pants._

The chaos served as a veil to cover the tracks of their joint escape. One moment, Garen was busy trying to avoid being thrown into the fight while he looked out for the hooded Katarina and the next, he was being dragged up the steps of Myron's Murderhole and shoved into a dark room. The bustling sounds of battle and havoc were muffled with a quick slam of the door.

He stood, dazed for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. In the veil of darkness he could make out the tantalizing blue-green eyes of Katarina DuCouteau. The lack of light accentuated the intense look in her eyes, the wanton look on her features sent a jolt of hot need pulsating down to his strained member.

They lunged at the same time, Katarina pushing herself roughly off the door and into Garen's arms, smashing her lips onto his in a bruising kiss. He pushed her hood down and freed her fiery red hair before bunching them up in his fist at her nape. His other hand wound around her impossibly small waist and pressed their lower half together, sending jolts of heat pulsing through their overheating bodies.

The feisty redhead raked both her hands through Garen's course hair and grabs hold of what she can of his short trimmed military hair, thoroughly disheveling it and scratching his scalp. Garen pulled away, hissing in pain before his mouth was covered by swollen red lips. A deep moan erupted in the back of Katarina's throat when Garen returned the kiss with equal fervor, nipping at her bottom lip and entangling their tongues in a battle for dominance.

Sounds of wet lips smacking and heavy panting was all that filled the room until Katarina decided to rake her longer fingernails down his hardened abdominal muscles under his shirt, earning a distressed groan from the big man. He broke the kiss to latch his mouth to her neck, sucking greedily on her pulse. He almost grinned with pride at the fact that she allowed him to do that. For the unarmored assassin, Katarina is very sensitive about her neck for defensive reasons. There is nothing more vulnerable than the human neck and the first time they did it, Garen nearly had his face stabbed when he tried for her neck.

Another thing he learned about her was that she liked control more than he does, and she was ready to physically cut him to get what she wants. He has tried fighting back on multiple occasions but he's almost always instantly silenced by her tragically beautiful body hovering over him. When he laid eyes on her, she always smiled knowingly. His attraction to her is no secret to either of them but sometimes he wishes that he has more than a lust driven night to go on about her feelings for him.

"You're distracted" she mumbles into his ear and the next thing he knew, he was being shoved back into the bed.

The bed creaked in protest under his weight and he pushed himself up on the bed so that his head leaned on the headboard of the wooden bed. His eyes could only watch helplessly as she pulled the hood over her head to reveal her usual uniform. Unclipping her jacket top she pushed it off her back with a swift roll of her shoulders. The motion caused her chest to rise and fall in a delectable way, showcasing her sexy collarbone. His member twitched, desperate for relief. She stood above him with exposed shoulders and he nearly whined when she made no move to remove her tube top and instead swung her legs on the bed and over him before pulling herself on top of him, effectively straddling his waist.

When he moved to remove the rest of her top for her, he found a dagger stabbed into the headboard just next to his head. He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm in charge here, commander" she mocked in a breathy voice, running her long fingered hands down his clothed thigh and the other hand reaching to clasp the hilt of her dagger whilst kissing him deeply on the mouth. With one last lick on his bottom lip she pulled away from his wanton expression and unstuck her dagger. He took note that she slipped it right back to its holster strapped around her thigh instead of discarding it to the side.

She shifted backward, rubbing their groins together evoking a needy groan from Garen before she tugged him upright by the shirt. He complied eagerly, leaning back against his hands as she continued to grind their hips together and bunched up his shirt to his pectorals. She pulled away with a smack of her lips and then looked at him with clear shimmering eyes whilst he stared back dazedly.

"Strip" she whispered urgently.

It took him a few seconds to stop staring at her heaving chest and lift his arms so that she could pull his shirt over his head. She sank her teeth into the base of his neck before pressing her achingly soft lips onto his skin, causing his entire body to tense as she continuously sucked on the same spot until she was sure it would bruise tomorrow. At the same time, her hands traveled down between them, working off the buckle of his belt and pulling it out of the loops with one swift pull, filling the room with the sharp thrash of leather.

She dropped the piece of ornament with a clunk as if it had offended her. He's pushed back onto the bed once again and Katarina moves to stand on all fours above him, looking down at him with hooded eyes. Her chest hung just before his face and he pondered if he was fast enough to reach behind her and unbuckle her corset. His eyes glanced at the daggers that are still attached to her thighs and squished the thought, he still needs his fingers.

Katarina glanced down at the muscled body between her legs and she shifted her weight to be supported on one arm. She moved her free hand over his pectorals and traced the lightly scarred skin with her fingertips, she smirked when she recognized a few of them that she inflicted. She moved on to a lower region, her favorite part of his body.

His taut stomach shattered her self-control as her fingertips dance on his battle-worn skin. Before she could stop it, her hands seem to have grown a mind of its own. They were headed south, stumbling over the waistband of his boxers before finally reaching their goal. Curiously, she traced the entrance with her index and then unlatched the button with one confident flick of her finger before promptly letting herself in.

She hadn't realized how much she was enjoying this until she saw his face, his eyes wide and looking at her warily. She offered him a sinister smile before wrapping her fingers around his pulsing member and pumped once before gripping tightly at the base, preventing him from coming instantaneously.

Garen inhale sharply through his teeth and gripped her hips. Before Katarina knew it, she had been flipped to the bottom, forcing her to relinquish her hold on his member. She smirked as she watched him struggle to regain control over himself above her, his eyes squeeze shut and breathing heavy. She grinned and bit her lip—how cute. Reaching up to stroke his cheek before hooking her arms around his neck and hoisting her upper body up to press her forehead against his. She stroked the hairs on the back of his neck to try and coax his eyes open "Don't hurt yourself, big boy." Her voice deep and seductive in his ear, the warmth of her breath ghosting over his lobe sent tingles down his body. She grinned when he opened his eyes to shoot her an annoyed glare.

"Noxian witch" he grunted and hoisted himself to sit up, taking her up with him. He seized the chance to unclasp her corset, when she reached for her dagger, he shoved her back down on the bed and pinned both her hands over her head with one of his. She is once again reminded of how much stronger he is compared to her.

He grinned, feeling proud that he had snatched the control from her. Katarina on the other hand, didn't look too happy but before he could say anything, he leaned down to kiss her exposed chest. He trailed kissed down between her full breasts, finally reaching the leathery material that restrained her mounds and hid them from his view. Growling, he reached down to rip the godforsaken corset from her chest.

He nearly groaned at the sight of her, he was becoming more and more desperate to feel her around him. She smirked at him. He growled at her, tackling her face with a kiss, wanting nothing more than to wipe that smug look off her face. She knew she drove him insane with need and she knew she's attractive, yet she dares torture him like this—taunting him with her perfection.

"I find you immensely attractive." The words were out of his mouth before he could process them and Katarina smirked into his mouth before crushing his self-control with a well angled kiss.

"I know" she whispered before slipping one of her hands free and flipping them over and sitting on his waist. "You're not so bad yourself" she moved back to sit between his knees and urgently tugged his pants down, freeing his erect manhood. Garen swallowed a sigh of relief and looked down to see what she was up to. He had half a second to prepare himself before she grabbed hold of his member and kissed it. His hips bucked up, desperate for more contact but she pinned his hips down with her hands and shot him a mock reprimanding look.

"Why the rush, Commander?" she almost giggled at his look of desperation.

"You know damn well why!" he snarled, he has half a mind to shove her off and finish himself off but force himself to calm down and wait.

"Why?" she cocked her head to the side whilst stroking him at a painfully slow pace.

He shut his eyes and forced himself to control his breathing. He was close but he wasn't going anywhere at her pace. _Bloody bitch._

"You are… so… frustrating!" he bit out, refusing to give her what she wants. He sat up and reached over to take over from her but she threatened him back with her dagger.

"Nuh-uh, do not touch." She gave him a particularly hard pump, causing him to yelp and grip the sheets his hands were leaning on. "This is mine" she said in a low voice, shrinking back down to kiss him gently on the tip before engulfing his tip in her mouth. The instant warmth provided by her mouth nearly sent him over but he continued to hang dangerously on the edge but not quite falling.

"Kat! You-" he hissed through gritted teeth, words became too painful to say when his whole body quaked with need. His eyes were squeeze shut and firm jaw line trembling with every breath. Beads of sweat began to roll down his throat and Katarina swallowed the urge to kiss it off his Adam's apple.

"You what?" she mouthed around his member and he opened his eyes slightly, surprising her with a slit of gleaming blue eyes filled with so much desperation.

"Please…" he panted.

Suddenly extremely satisfied, Katarina dropped her dagger and placed the free hand on his thigh and leaned up to kiss him. "If you want it, then you have to tell me exactly what you want me to do" she pulled away with a sly smirk that leaves him wanting more.

She pushed her mouth down his tip and engulfed almost half of him. He isn't exactly small, you know. His breathing shallows as she pumped his base and sheathed her teeth, sucking at a moderate speed. Taking her word for it, he opened his mouth to say something before closing it again at his lack of body control.

"Further back" he murmured and groaned when she complied so easy, feeling the back of her throat pressing against his tip. He was painfully close.

"Faster" he braved the fear of having his fingers cut off and wound his fingers in her hair, bunching the silky crimson strands in his massive hand. She looked up at him, a few stray strands falling disheveled over her glowing cat-like emerald eyes. A sudden rush travelled down his body and he tried to pull her away but she remained stubbornly in place even as she felt him pulsate on her tongue.

Hot seed spilled into her mouth and the contraction of her mouth as she swallowed, prolonged his orgasm. His fingers tightened around her hair as if hanging on to the last few seconds of his orgasm. His vision hazed and the world felt like it was moving. As soon as his vision cleared, he briefly made out Katarina's taunting eyes as she sucked on the insides of her cheeks, collecting the residue of his seed in her mouth, her red lips puckering as she did so.

Before his mind could begin to work again, she destroyed his chances at gathering his wits with a searing kiss. Shoving the taste of his own semen in his mouth. Albeit awkwardly, he found it strangely fulfilling for his man-pride to know that she tastes of him. Reality eased up on him as he slowly began to fight for dominance in the kiss, thrusting his own tongue in her mouth and tilting his jaw into her to take more of her. Moans flowed from her mouth faster than she could stop them, now that Garen was sated; she was losing her advantage over him and instead becoming needier by the second.

Sensing his newfound power and welcoming it, he flipped them over, throwing her none too gently under him. Her face was flushed and her chest heaved for breath, she looked every bit as wanton as he felt a few moments before. He wasn't about to let this rare chance to dominate the infamous Sinister Blade go to waste.

With one hand pinning her wrist over her head, the other hand tugged urgently at her pants whilst trying to avoid being pricked by the multitude of sharp objects strapped to it. Once he got it past her waist, he practically flung it across the room and then tore her white linen underwear, he swallowed nervously as he ripped the material from her clingy wetness. She looked mildly peeved before he rubbed the throbbing bead between her legs, promptly causing her to throw her head back on the pillow and moan loudly.

Entranced with her reaction, he released her wrist and hooked his arms under her legs then propped her knees on his shoulders and leaned down. Katarina looked down frantically, determined to stop him before he gave her one long experimental lick. She felt like the breath had been drawn out of her lungs and her body torched. She gripped the headboard, fingernails digging into the course wood.

His surprisingly sharp tongue lapped curiously at her folds before a darker part of him longed for a more violent reaction from her. He wanted her to sink her fingernails into his shoulders instead of that headboard. He promptly shoved his tongue in.

That effectively got her attention on him, her back arching up and trying to push more of him into her walls. Her hands flew down to grasp his hair and nape, the squirming wet muscle feels foreign in her sensitive womanhood but feels extremely erotic.

He groaned at a particularly tight tug of his hair and the vibrations sent jolts of spasms up her body.

"Oh, gods!" she panted then moaned when Garen thumbed her clit, her body was on fire.

And then he had to pull away, a deep growl emanated from the back of her throat and she tightened her hold on his hair, trying to pull him back down. He tugged them both upright, pulling her up on his lap and purposefully pressing her clit against his semi-hard on dispelling any strength she's regained from anger.

He leaned their sweaty foreheads together, Katarina had her eyes closed and her breath ghosting over his cheeks as he watched her through gentle eyes. "You drive me insane" he confessed, sounding almost guilty.

Slowly, she revealed her emerald eyes to him. She found herself staring deeply into eyes that have seen too much bloodshed, guided him through too many battles, the eyes of a warrior—eyes just like hers. Frustrated all of the sudden, she pulled them back on the bed with him hovering over her. Garen looked surprised for a moment that she allowed him to be on top—another first. He's more than happy to follow through with it, though he's not quite sure how far she'll let him take it.

"Enough with the fucking foreplay, Garen. You want this, don't you?" she snarled, reaching down to grasp his fully erected shaft. She rubbed the lubricated surface and blinked when he doesn't falter like she expected him to. As much as he wants to take her right there, turns out, he's just as much a man as the next guy.

Katarina doesn't take long to decipher the smug grin on his face. _He wants her to beg._ Her body feels like it's going to explode if she doesn't get what she wants, so she's willing to give him what he wants. She latched her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to his ear. "I want you, commander. I want you to fuck me into the bed and have your dirty way with me." Her words sent a strange rush of pleasure down his body, hardening his erection even further. He swallows.

"So if you don't give it to me, right now." She suddenly says through gritted teeth. "I'm going to sever it off your body" she threatens in a voice too seductive for her words.

Out of paranoia, he glanced at her dagger that's sitting too close to the bed for his comfort. He should've kicked it away when he got the chance.

She growled and he reacted instantly, impaling her right to the hilt in one swift thrust. She hissed in sensual discomfort, falling back on the sheets and gripping the headboard. He pulls out halfway and she looks at him with pleading eyes, as if expecting him to move but he's not quite ready to give up his power just yet.

"What's wrong, Kat?" he asked smugly

When anger flashed in her eyes, he thrust in deeply and a high pitched yelp erupts from her, her back arching off the bed. She opened her mouth, panting and looking around, she's seeing stars. The haze in her eyes clears up and she's suddenly murderous, he repeated the motion and quickly silences her anger and a scream is ripped from her throat. "Ahh!" _He's using sex as a weapon._

He leans down and places his mouth next to her ear "If you continue screaming, they might hear us from downstairs" his deep voice cutting through her like a hot knife accompanied by the mild thrusts into her. She's wanton and desperate for more movement in her lower region and she's starting to forget her pride. Swiftly, she throws her arm around him and muffles her whimpers into his neck. "Faster" her voice is small compared to her screams and he rewards her with a particularly hard thrust before resuming his painfully slow thrust.

"Mmnh! Please, Garen" she whines. She only ever calls him by his name when she's serious. His heart softened at her weakened state and he shoves her up against the headboard and begins to pound into her in a relentless rhythm she groans and tightens her hold on him, wrapping her legs around him to hook her ankles on his firm butt.

His hips rubs against her clit with every thrust and she silently thanks his great positioning. She's really close now and she can feel the same for him from the erratic thrusting that's starting to show in his movements. In. Out. In. Out.

"Come on, Kat. Please tell me you're close." He pleads breathlessly.

"I'm close" she pants and clenches down on him, he feels the contraction and groans appreciatively at the renew tightness against his shaft.

"Give it to me" he grunts and pounds deeper into her. She yelped and ran her fingernails down his back, he hisses at the contradicting sensations triggered and his buried manhood throbs for release.

"Take it" he hears her voice one last time before white exploded before his eyes in a blinding orgasm and all he could hear was a ringing in his ears. All he could feel was the clench and unclench of Katarina's sweet, sweet cunt.

When he opened his eyes, he felt strangely comfortable lying on sticky skin and when he looked up, he's met with the magnificent sight of Katarina DuCouteau's rack. She's stroking his hair almost lovingly as he stared up at her. She's leaning against the headboard and he winced at the thought, it must've been uncomfortable for her, how long has it been?

He steadies himself on his elbows before peeling himself off her. "My apologies" he says formally.

A small smile played on her lips as she brushed off his sheepish apology and slid down to lie on the pillow, arms opening slightly to invite him in. The invitation is too tempting to pass off, he pulled the blanket from under them and threw it over their snuggling bodies.

They don't speak, instead allow their bodies to say the words for them.

 _I love you._

These words shall remain unspoken between them until the day battle seizes their lives. A forbidden phrase between two high ranking commanders of regions that cannot be any more different.

 _Just for tonight, let us be. Tomorrow—tomorrow we will be enemies once more_


End file.
